


Kiss It Better

by Savannah_Kitten



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fucking, Marriage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Kitten/pseuds/Savannah_Kitten
Summary: a very smutty oneshot of sub!reader and dom!kylo the night of their marriage. based off of the song "kiss it better" by Rihanna





	Kiss It Better

you and your new husband finally get home after a long night of "congratulations" and "aww"'s to finally getting some alone time.

it's definitely needed.

you and kylo decided way back when you'd just started being in a relationship to save each others virginity ,although still having heavy makeout sessions, and grinding and masturbating,for this exact night.

you looked over at your husband to see him smirking up at you. "c'mere, Little One" he says, while using a 'come hither' motion.

you were fucked.

"make me" you say, teasingly, with that he chuckles and stands up to get ready to 'make you' when he knew, he wouldn't have to chase you down so far, you were just as eager as he was. you shimmy off your bridal skirt and start unbuttoning your corset as he chases you, running around the bed.

you stop and jump up on the bed and take off your corset, revealing your maroon lingerie. it was lacey with knee-highs and stockings and had a sheer pair of underwear all attached and the bra was a sheer strap with a lacey top.

 kylo immediately climbed on top of you, pinning you down. "My god, babygirl, you look simply delectable" he said, licking his lips knowing that you were soaked. "thank you daddy" you say with a lusty wink.

his eyes glimmer at that and he begins taking off his suit, hoping he won't rip the fabric from being so turned on. he _needed_ to be inside you right now.

you start taking off his suit and tie, slowly being a little tease. 

he takes off his boxers to reveal his proud member, big and thick, leaking precum. 

you get on top of his lap and take off what was left of his outfit, throwing it out of your way.

he unhooks your bra and throws it with his clothes and starts teasing your nipples, making you whimper softly. He flips you around and makes you on the bottom of him and kisses a path, leading down to your soaking cunt. 

you start grinding to try and get him to hurry and he just goes even slower.

" _pleeeeaseeeee_ daddy, i need you" you say, moaning loudly. 

that makes him hurry up. 

once he finally reaches your cunt, he licks a broad stripe up your dripping sex making you moan loudly. 

"Kylooo pleaseeeee, fuck me hard." you say, begging for him to finally fuck you. 

he practically rips off your stockings "As much as i love you in those, I can't let my kitten suffer the need of her daddy and not get her fill immediately" 

damn you loved it when he talked dirty to you. 

he puts the tip of his member right at the hole of your sex and looks at you with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes as he pushes in, slowly. it's a slow but pleasant burn but you still want more of it. 

you whimper, edging him on more, begging for him to move. 

he begins with a slow pace, thrusting with love and you hook your legs behind him and pull your arms around his neck and let out pornographic moans that you'd never even imagine yourself making. 

you're getting close to your release, you can feel it. 

he flips your mingled bodies around and hold you above him, fucking you hard and rough, not stopping once. you reach down and begin rubbing your clit and give kylo a word of warning "daddy, I'm gonna cum" he then moves your hand out of the way and begins rubbing your clit fast and hard, making you orgasm and scream for his release. 

he doesn't stop thrusting into you or rubbing your clit, infact, he gets even faster. 

you'd orgasmed before but never have you felt this feeling before. 

you begin to cum again but it's so intense that you squirt all over your lovers big dick. 

he groans amd continues fucking you, cumming after you've stopped squirting. 

the both of you just lie there, panting and relishing in your first times together. 

you could never get used to that. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! i just recently started liking star wars and i just love kylo ren specifically so i just had to make a fic of his sexy ass! lemme know of you enjoyed! I TAKE REQUESTS PLEASE SEND SOME!!!!


End file.
